White haired Child
by elvesknightren
Summary: What would it be like if we could rewrite zero's past,and give him his childhood back,keep the insanity away,and even give him what he is so often denied a chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own vampire knight just this story and any characters I make up.**

"Momma!" a small child around ten ran up to the white haired vampire."What have you been up to my little lilac?" The boy giggled, "I was playing momma." He lifted the child in his arms. "Oh", the moonlit mother's face contorted in mock surprise. "yep" the child beamed. ""That's wonderful", he hugged the boy close, in a tight embrace as zero snuggled his face into his mother's neck. "What do you think about us heading home hmm?" "yaayy!" the child kicked and wiggled in joy. Oddly enough his momma carried him all the way home. The little cottage was hidden in a thicket with tall leaning mytles and weeping willows canvasing ate the wood,holding the cottage in place even in the worse of storms. The two went inside the red door swinging shut behind them, slamming tightly shut. By then it was dusk and the silverette was fast asleep in the moon haired man's arms. Climbing the latter with one hand the other still cradling the child to his body where a cozy bed laid. The warm cover wrapped around the child and a welcoming creek rose through the air. When the boy was engulfed in the[sheets/bed] the lengthy parent leaned over carded the boys silvery locks and laying a kiss on his forehead. Sweet dreams my little lilac.

As the hours passed the young,white haired,vampire walked to the sink looking out the back window,the back yard was much different from the front in was a field filled with flowers,it leveled closer to the home but out more it had rolling hills perfect for little children to bask in the morning sun or gaze at stars and a beaming moon. But like the front one wouldn't see this hidden place even waling in the surrounding woods[forest]He sighed ruffling his shoulder length hair near the scalp. It had been only four years since he found his zero[little child]yet he couldn't imagine going back, he could only hope that nothing would be coming to test them in their current good times.

**"Knock,knock"**

The knocking only grew louder and more frantic ,worried that it might wake his son,he rose to silence the noise and alas by doing so,answer the door.

The gaping hole where the door once was reveled a man with bright blonde hair and fresh green eyes that seemed to spring up like summer grass,"Yes?"

"Oh hello",the blonde smiled and ribbed the back of his head smile's revealed fangs did not go unnoticed and the white haired man picked up on the still highly suppressed aura coming from him.

"What do you want",his voice was no nonsense and his eyes narrowed.

The blonde sobered,a more serious tone in his cheery voice. I need to speak with you,mishi-sama

Take a seat,and if I'm in a good mood you may call me mashasi.

Well you see ,Kaname-sama wishes to start a school, where humans and vampires can live together without conflict.

Mashashi nodded allowing the blonde to go on,he would like you to attend as a student of the night class,that's the class you we will be attending providing you agree to attend

And will the vampires also have separate quarters?

The blonde nodded a smile spreading on his face again,"yes,the moon dorms far the class is still small but kaname-sama was hoping that with another pureblood more vampires would attend."

"Is your pureblood aware that I have been out of vampires politics,living in obscurity for many could I be of significance in the collecting of more followers for his snake pit?"

The blonde sighed but his smiled remained if a little weak,"Word of mouth spreads fast."

"Tell Kuran that I will think about it and will be in contact."

Thank you,Masashi-sama the blonde jumped,joy radiating from was better than no,the idea was there,that was the hard bowed deeply to the white haired pureblood."There is no reason to show a perfect stranger such respect."the teen still rubbed the back of his head,smiling."I don't know why Kuran thinks this is a good idea,I look much too old for a high school student,he sighed for the second time that night and lead the blonde out."it's fine masash-sama after all of us can learn no matter our ages" The moon scalped man blinked,you truly are full of surprises aren't you!the praise was only a small part of the boy's happiness now."I suppose we will be seeing each other soon…"

"Ichijou Takuma."

"Then farewell for now Takuma",a softer look graced the moon kissed man's face,not quite as tender as for his dear Zero but clearly the blonde turned walking from the place Masashi called out,

"I must say you're quite different from you grandfather"

"Yep!"joy had never rang so true from Takuma for Masashi until that moment.

End of night 1

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this send me a review with any comments or questions,or pm me if you me what you think it helps my mind come out with even more interesting things ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight just any characters I make up and this story so enjoy^_^**

White hairedChild ch.2

The sunlight was streaming through Cross Academy's gates zigzagging the ground beyond in a warm yellow. The White haired man walked tiredly with a silver haired child on his the day class was in session,the glorious pair would have a crowd of squawking squeaking fan as it was,the morning was quiet with the occasion tapping of Masashi's shoes on the cobblestone walkway/drive leading to Chairman Cross's shifted zero in his arms to knock,a tall blonde answering only moments later,a serine smile on his appeared gentle and spoke much the same as he could tell though,there was a dangerous aura about this man,someone to be always cautious to anger question he'd have to add to his list was what meant enough to him that would invoke that blackened purple surrounding this lead the pair as Masashi was lost in his thoughts to his office on the other side of his home."Have a seat Masashi-san."

He situated the sleeping child on his lap and starred across the mahogany 's glasses shined back with the power of his mighty smile seemed to lack and his eyes hidden by thick white,sun dyed blonde lashes."So you have something to speak about concerning the Night Class?"

"Yes,Cross-san I wish to occupy one of the currently empty teaching positions."

"Why teaching, not that I'm complaining as that's one of the difficulties we're having right now, finding competent teaching that can teach without being intimidated by the idea of a pureblood in there class."

"I can't exactly pose as a student, and as for why teaching…

Flashback

?Maaahhmmaa?..

Masashi snapped out of his trance

Yes dear?

Awe you ok?you didn't answer for a long time

I'm fine sweetie just thinking about something

The child's eyes shined, about what?

Masashi's lips quirked in a smile pulling the child into his lap

How would you feel about living somewhere else

Apparently this shocked zero as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little

"We're moving?"

"Not exactly,the lithe man replied,and I'm still not sure yet,but a man did offer for you and I to go to a school very far away from here"

"Would we never come back"

"Of course not,he said in a mock seriousness finger wagging at the boy,we'd come back when school was out"

"Is school,he paused not sure of himself,so Masashi sent him an encouraging look

And he continued,with other children fun?"

Masashi raised a finger to his lips looking up into the air as if all the answers were held up there,somewhere,hmmm.."

"I believe it can be,of course I am going as a teacher probably"

"Really?!"

"Maybe.."

"That be so cool."

You think so"he inclined his head to get a better look at his child's face

"Yep,you're fun when you teach me stuff"the child beamed rambling on stuff and star gazing and plants…well that's all he could catch but it warmed his insides knowing zero was excited about something

Looks like we'll be going then he thought sighing

"I'm defeated"he mumbled

End Flashback

I was defeated"he finished.

"I see"a knowing glance sent towards the sleeping child when one's defeated there defeated,his smiling stretching to inhuman size,welcome to Cross academy Masashi"theloud high pitch voice rousing Zero from his slumber.

The silverette sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He looked left,then right,his face scrunched was still disoriented from waking in a place he had not fallen asleep in,finally he starred strait forward gaze landing on Cross.

"Hello Zero"he waved. Zero raised his hand and gave him a wave back before turning into Masashi and snuggling up falling back fast asleep.

Masashi chuckled,he's still nodded in consession his smile never faltering.

Zero had,of course,stayed up talking to him all night and day never sleeping once since he heard the news early yesterday morning,until the exhaustion had got to him moment before they were due here.

At the small cottage

"When does school start Momma?

"In a couple weeks, we have to be there a week early for us to settle in our new home for our stay."

"Ok"

Masashi went back to writing out his lesson plans,when Zero came back sitting on the chair oppisite of him,now askew to let the boys legs flare out and kick at the empty space.

"How old are the other students?"

"There you're age my little lilac,but they're going to look much older."

"Does that mean I can't go to class with you Momma"

Masashi eyes shimmered with some hidden emotion, concern?

"Maybe not at first,after all we can't have them getting jealous of my favorite student"

The boy giggled his hands desperately trying to hold the sound in though no one would of minded.

"Okay,but then what do I do when you're away?""

"Hmm,I suppose you could settle yourself in some more,zero looked bored at the idea…then maybe a little exploration" would be in 's face cracked with a smile

As long as you remember not to wonder off too far"

"god forbid you get lost in such a large school.-though"

"I won't Momma,I'll be super careful then when you come back I can show you all the cool stuff I found"Zero's silver locks were ruffled with one elegant hand as Masashi looked on with an affectionate smile settled in his features..

As long as Zero was happy, so was he

End night 2

Ch3

"Whoa"The child's eyes bulged from the scene before no home-

Was it a mansion he thought,had to could fit 3,4-5!5!of there tiny cottages into there new log cabin.

Now let's see the inside,his momma lead him through the doorway,the first floor was open and barren,his imagination dance away with could play all manner of games in here,not hiding seek,that required secet places for him to hide in but they had a wood for that,no here would be perfect to play football and skating.

"So still amazing?"

"Uh-huh"He nodded dumbly an excitement electrifying his nerves making him fidget in place

Well better go off and check it out,with the drop of his mother's hand he was off

The large open space that was the living room lead off to there was clean although a bit dusty and had a sink and cabinets,just like nodded his consent and looked about for a staircase,on his left he found one,following it up he realized he could star beneath through the slid cracks each step had between,very fun an even bigger smile he wandered wasn't like home here,instead of his cozy loft momma slept in with him was a hallway splitting off to two doors and a third at it's dead end took him to the bathroom,good thing to know,a nodd of consent given once more and he continued off on his room was a bedroom so the last was…what exactly?

His forehead crinkled and he nibbled his lower turned the nob only to find..another bedroom?

This place really was a mansion to have so many rooms.

He rushed to the banister and screamed over,"Momma,Momma is someone else living here too?"

"No my love,just us."

"But it's so big there's even another room up here!"

Masashi had a knowing look to his face,he supposed so much room would baffle a child so used to there cozy him in REAL a mansion.a chuckle escaped him

Zero was confused by his momma's chuckle but figured it was one of those Momma things and shrugged it the confusion Masashi sought to resolve it and placate the boy,and maybe added onto his excitement as well,He did have a mischievous side after all.

"Well then we'll have to find a special use for that room,won't we."

A"Yep"rang out from the second floor zero's form absent from the railing,he was off again.

Ok short I know but I'm forced to leave it here,I'll be updating this soon again along with some of my other stories I've been me for whatever reason you have,I won't bite,more than your usual writer that please review and thanks for the read^_^

You guys are half the reason I write,til next time my dear readers

Classes were set to begin in under a week,many of the day class students had already arrived and were unpacking the revered night class wasn't due until could feel the unspoken tension,though the day class was kept ignorant of the had run his hands through zero's hair at least half a dozen times,foundling each lock until they layed flowingly on his head was no backing out at this point but he supposed with Zero it was determined the moment he said anything about it.

Zero laid dormant to his mother's ministrations,he knew he was tense,after all momma hadn't been around other vampires except him for years and he knew that his white haired guardian had lived lonesomely long before he'd come into his let out a content sigh,the hair foundling finally gotten to him as he cracked one lilac eye open mother beamed down from his spot on the had been 'napping' for the past couple hours,well as far as Masashi knew,zero was just to excited and woke up minutes after his minds sleepy/hazy departure."Looks like your up"You know today's the day"

"Yeah"

So you better get ready if you want to help me scout out my new prey,a cryptic smile tugging at his lips

Yayy zero cheered merrily.

A chill ran up Aido back sagging him back into his train what was that?

End of night 3

Hell my dear Aido.I love messing with him,alright get ready cause change is in the -that's for my dear aido chan and a few others

Tune in next time to find out what I mean

The night Class had finally arrived,as dusk had finally eaten away the last remnants of day class was already safely stowed away and getting ready for would be the last peaceful night any of them would have after word got out that they were the grounds to the moon dorms was pleasant enough,two lines making there way gliding through led one line the other by a pleasant looking blonde,with emerald eyes."Welcome back Kaname"Cross smiled

He was situated at the gate with a small brunette at his side."Hello Chairman,with a nodd then turned his gaze to the brunette,Yuuki"a smile however smile crossed his lips.

Yuuki face broke out in red as she fidgetged in the gaze,Welcome back Kaname-sama."

"Yes now it really feels like I'm back"

The gates opened and Kaname started the procession again nodding his good-byes to the two.

"Oh and Kaname,Cross started much more seriously,your new teacher has arrived."

Kaname turned his head only slightly as acknowledgement,I see,Thank-you Chairman for telling me this."

Not at all,his former childishness back as he waved wildly to the group.

Yuuki looked puzzled,but before she could think much before her sugar hyped blonde of a 'father' grabbed her arm[and her attention away]

Come Yuuki,tonight's the last night you get to stay with PaPa

Masashi watched from the edge if the forest,as the gates closed and the Chairman began running off pulling the shrimp brunnete behind him in abandon.

"Well Zero what do you think of my new class,he looked down at the small boy [resting]on his hip.[in his arms]

Zero bit his lip in deliberation,"oddballs",he decided bluntly.

"hmm,I think you're right."What will I do with them?"

The child giggled,at the teasing tone,make them eat vegetables?

I don't think that'll do any good,I did see some of my students of fans of pocky though.

Will you bring some back,the boy looked hopeful at the prospect of candy.

Well I'm willing to bet I will would have jumped him then and there if he wasn't already in his mother's arms.

End night 4

**Thanks for reading,I know I wrote out a few AN's in the story but it was originally 4 different chapters to be posted separately but decided to compound it so that it was a much longer chapters so I hoped you enjoyed and I'll be updating soon,Please message me especially if you liked this longer update in a PM or a review so I know^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I only own what I make up,not Vampire knight.**

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is ^_^ so enjoy**

Classes hadn't even begun but the rumor mill had already ground out some juicy stories about the mysterious Night Class teacher. He was just as beautiful as any Night Class student and ten times more mysterious. That only egged the hormonal females on, much to his annoyed amusement.

As long as they kept away from his son, he couldn't of cared less. He took a breath, focusing ,letting the constant sound of falling rain clear his thoughts.

"Hello class I'm your new teacher Masashi Mishi"

He looked onto there faces, most were bored, and others curious. He grinned if only they knew, they'd all be stiff as a rod. But his pureblood secret was kept to only a privileged few.

Zero threw his ball up once, twice and fumbled it on the third it rolled away from the stood running after it. It bounced against the wall and into his waiting hands. He starred out of the fogged up window, using his sleeve to clean the mist away. It was gray outside,the clouds hiding the sun and threatening a storm. For most children, this was a day to stay in and play. Zero could very well do this with his broad spectrum of toys but, the foggy day called him to play. So he slipped on his galoshes and red rain coat. Throwing open the door and running away his bouncy ball in hand.

"That's all for tonight class"He shut his book one stood to walk out,he noticed the suspicious looks he received from Shiki as he bit 'hard into his pocky,Rima walking next to him,keeping her distance from the Pocky chuckled as the last of the group was ,Hanabusa watched him with a dissecting blonde didn't trust him that much was for ,Akatsuki stood by the doorway waiting for his cousin to come.

'Thunk'

Which it didn't seem was going happen any time soon.

"Who are you!"The blue eyes narrowed accusingly.

"You should watch how you speak to your Sensei Aido-san"He smiled at the boy but it was chilling like a sociopaths after a kill.

"Wh-ho wha-"

"I'm your teach Aido-san I believe we've covered this,and you did just sit through my class."

"hmmm"He put a finger to his lips:maybe you like your teacher so much you want to keep a conversation going about absolutely pointless things?"

Normally Masashi hated acting like this,but toying with the blonde was so much fun;and subtlety[subtle threats] would probably be wasted on the kid.

"Whh-h"

"If you'd like to talk about something,how about you notice your history grades were the absolute worst?you need to pull those up"He paused in mock thought.

"Ah,I know!How about a three page report on your favorite national hero,due tomorrow first thing."

Now the blonde's blue eyes were bulging right out there pale sockets,he wished he had a camera,or that Zero was here,he'd love this.

He'd played with him long enough,and he wanted to return home to his little he cut the proverbial apron strings with the two teens.

"Off you go"He swatted Aido's bum and shooed them out.

By the time they were both out the door Aido's voice[and temper] returned.  
"I'll figure it out,ya know!"

His cousin intelligently kept his mouth shut[Good thing too,or else he'd be writing his own three page report on top of having to listen to Aido complain about his own.] as he dragged his thrashing and fuming cousin down the hallway.

Masashi made it home in record time,as the storm raged outside.

"Zero I'm home!"

At first there was no reply,causing Masashi's eyes to dart around.

"Momma!"A little silver creature dive bombed into him.

"Ha ha,Zero you're going to get yourself all wet,he petted the boy's head,seems that you already do you say to a hot bath for the both of us"

"Ah-huh"The boy nodded enthusiastically,his eyes a lit with glee.

Masashi ringed out the warm wash cloth over his son's head, showering him in suds. He scrubbed at the tangled silver locks as Zero laughed.

"How was school,Momma?"

Masashi smiled,it was gentle and warm like his face would make one expect all his smiles those smiles were only Zero's.

"Quite well,I gave one a nice loonngg report tonight,Zero giggled at his exaggeration-that that it was much of one considering how long he had in actuality made the report.

And confiscated some Pocky"

"Really?the child turned to see his mother nodded happily

"What kind,what kind?"

"Your favorite"The child squealed in joy

"Strawberry!"And he attempted to jump from the tub,Masashi just catching him before he escaped.

"How about we finish our baths first"

Zero nodded happily,the promise of Pocky when he got out

Tonight was a good night.

Extra

The wind howled as Yuuki Cross did her night class should be preparing for bed by now,so it was safe to head on in for the wind howled as she made her way to the girl's as she saw the door she was whacked in the face.

She grabbed the offending object off of her as she gulped down air after her initial shriek when it had hit.

It was a kid's red bouncy ball dark blue bouncy ball with yellow stars on it.

'What's this doing out here' But the thought was forgotten as more rain plummeted down,she ran for the door,the little bouncy ball still in hand.

**Tell me what you thought review or pm me :)**

**Also I'd like to thank ammune321 who spurred me on to update this sooner rather than later,so ammune I hoped you enjoyed this ^_^**


End file.
